Mai's Secret Past
by Mimori Taniyama
Summary: What if Naru wasn't the only one to have a secret? S.P.R. has been officialy closed and an old friend of Mai's calls her up seeing if she wants to come home.Wait?What! I thought Japan was Mai's home?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ghost hunt!(Wish I did though)**

~General P.O.V.~

_I'm really going to miss Japan,but I have to do they all still recognize me. _A brown-haired girl thought while staring out of a plane window. _It's been two months since then and God knows I've thought and thought about this... so why?Why does it feel as if I made the wrong choice._

***Flashback***

"Naru,wait."the brown haired girl cried out running towards a teenaged boy dressed in all black.

"What is it ,Mai?"Naru answered sounding irritated.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did,I did_

_Why am I thinking of that song?Why...why is he leaving?Did none of us we nothing more than a cover up?_Mai thought.

"Mai, are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to tell me what you want."Naru asked clearly irritated.

"I...I just wanted to say have a safe trip and that...that I l-love you."she replied with a flushed face.

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion,my mistake_

_I was careless,I forgot_

_I did_

*Sigh*_Why is she telling me this?I know it's not me that she truly loves._Naru thought in agony because he loved her and wanted her to love him.

"Idiot."Naru growled shocking Mai"It's not me you love ,but why don't you stop wasting my time.I'll give my brother your number so you can tell him bye Miss Taniyama."

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

Mai just stood there dumbfounded as Naru made his way next to his brother,who shot her an apologetic smile,and a tall Chinese man.

_No wonder I thought of that can Naru think that I love Gene? I hardly even know him._She thought before she turn and left.

"Mai,sweety are you okay?"a red headed woman asked with a small smile.

Mai turned to the woman and said "Yes,Ayako, I'm fine."

"That's good!We don't want our jouchan sad now do we?"the man next to Ayako stated.

*WACK*

"What the hell you old hag?"the man cried.

"Shut up you stupid monk ,you're not helping anyone and what did you call me?"Ayako screeched.

"Now,now you two let's not fight."the young man to Mai's right said.

"Yes, even though it's hilarious to see you two fight,I have too agree."the young man with glasses said from Mai's left.

"You're supposed to be the adults ,yet you're acting like children."a doll like girl stated.

"None of us are going to keep in touch are we?"Mai asked suddenly causing the two adults' argument to stop and have everyone else look at her.

"Probably not ,but I still want everyone's number just in case."Ayako replied.

With that said everyone agreed and exchanged numbers.

"Good-bye Ayako,Monk,John,Yasu,Masako. I hope we can meet some time soon."Mai said before she left.

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Oh how that is true all we had is now gone because of you ,Naru_

**~Mai's P.O.V.~**

(at Mai's place three days later)

_What do I do now? I wish someone would call and ask to hang out._

*Ring,ring,ring*

"Hello Taniyama residence this is Mai speaking how can I help you?" _Damn! I need to stop acting like I'm in the office._

"Miss Taniyama it sounds like you've brought your work into your home."

_Uh?How would he...Wait! I know that voice._"Comissioner!" I cried out.

"At least I know you still remember me that's good."he replied.

"haha very funny. Anyway I don't work with S.P.R. anymore. N-Shibuya-san closed it after he found his brother. Oh by the way it's good to hear from are you and everyone else?How did you get my cell number and what is it that you need?Is everything okay?"I asked entirely interested in what the Comissioner had to say.

"Whoa,whoa slow down.I'm doing fine and so is everyone else. It wasn't easy to get your cell number believe me. I guess everything is fine over here what with our leader/boss/owner being in Japan. We're wondering if you'ld come back to E.P.R."

_Wow seeing all my childhood friends would be nice ,but there is the chance of meeting Gene and his brother and I'm not quite up to that._

"Hey Comissioner can you give me two months to think it over?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"Sure."_Damn no such luck._

***End of flashback***

_Wonder what everyone else is_ doing?*Sigh*

**Please tell me how it was and depending on how many reviews depends on whether or not I upload and please be kind with the reviews this is my first fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own ghost hunt. Thank you for those who reviewed my previous chapter.**

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

_I'm back! I can't believe that I have been away from E.P.R. and England for seven years!_

"KIA!"I heard someone shout as I got off the plane and the next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground.

"U-Ummia!?"I cried out.

"Miss me sis?"she asked.

"Well duh, now get off."I said while flicking her head.

"Welcome back ,Miss Taniyama."Commissioner said offering me a hand up, which I accepted gratefully.

"Hello, where is everyone else?"

"Oh,they're waiting to ambush you."he replied.

"COMMISSIONER!"Ummia cried out."You weren't supposed to say anything!"

_Thank you Commissioner! _I thought that something like that might happen.

"I'm sorry ,Mimori ,but I don't think it's fair for you all to do that when she has just returned home."

"That's so mean!Oh and how come you call me by name and Kia by our last name?" Ummia asked putting on her best pouting face.

"Ya why is that?"I too was curious of his answer.

"It's easier for me to tell the difference between the two of you since Mai responds to Miss Taniyama and Mimori doesn't."he replied as confident as ever.

"That makes a lot of sence."I commented nodding my head.

"Come on let's go home already!"Ummia whined.

"O.k."both the Commisioner and I replied.

~At E.P.R. Headquarters~General P.O.V.~

Three teenagers were sitting in the main meeting room waiting for their boss and long time childhood friend to return.

"I wonder if she got any taller?"asked a tall blonde haired girl.

"Eliza only you care about hight."replied a young handsome chinese teen.

"That's not what I meant ,you if she isn't the same hight as Mimori?"she retorted.

"Well if that happens, it'll be easier to tell them appart."he shot back.

"Eliza, Matthew, stop your bickering Commisioner and Mimori have picked up Mai and they are on their way back so be on your best behavior!"a tall brown-haired man barked out.

"Yes ,sir,Tezu,sir."they both cried in unison.

"Good."he replied.

"Ooooh you two made Tezu mad."Matthew's brother stated.

"Shut up ,Sheng."

"I wonder if her personality changed."Sheng said ignoring his brother's comment.

"Well we'll find out."a woman told them walking into the middle of the room accompanied by another woman.

"Konnie!Yuel!I thought you two had a fashion show competition today."Sheng replied a little confused.

"Yes, we did ,but it got canceled because two of the judges came down with an illness."Konnie stated.

"So here we are.I'm actually glad it got canceled because now we can dress Mai and Mimori up."Yue added with a far off look in her eyes.

_I feel sorry for them already._The three teens thought.

Tezu,who was leaning against the door frame listening to the conversation, just shook his head and said "Konnie dear please refrain from troubling them to much especially when this will be the first time in seven years that Mai has come to visit. That means you too Yuel."

"Wait a minute you mean Mai isn't staying ,but just visiting?"Eliza cried out.

"I thought Commisioner said she was staying permanently."Matthew added.

Tezu just shrugged while Sheng,Konnie ,and Yuel looked away.

"They're here!"

~Mai's P.O.V.~

_Things haven't changed much._

"They're here!"

_Crap!I was hoping to sneak in without them noticing._

I had enough time to side step before I got tackled again.

"Hello Eliza,Matthew if ya want to surprise me then you got to be quieter than that."I told the two teenagers on the ground.

"Hello Mai."

I looked up to see Sheng,Konnie,and Yuel come out of the house.

"Hello Sheng,Konnie,Yuel."I replied nodding my head slightly"It's good to see you again."

"Alright before we get any further I have to know are you just visiting or are you staying."Eliza cried out bouncing up next to me.

I noticed everyone and I mean everyone was looking at me.

"As far as I know I'm staying because the S.P.R. branch in Japan is no longer I have no reason to go back."I replied noticing that my uncle had finally joined looked confused ,Ummia looked mad ,Sheng ,Matthew,Konnie,and Yuel looked relieved and uncle Tezu's face was expressionless.

"What and who are S.P.R.?"everyone asked at once.

"Is that why you didn't come home even to visit?"Ummia asked.

"Ya sort of."I replied."S.P.R. was a paranormal group like E.P.R. S.P.R. stood for Shibuya Psychic Research. When it was open we had many cases so it was really hard to get time off and another reason I didn't come home to visit was because I didn't want my teammates/friends to know that I'm practically a pro at ghost hunting."

"So how did you hide the fact that you own E.P.R. and are an expert ghost hunter."Eliza asked.

"And what about your powers?" added Matthew.

"I played stupid on the ghost hunting part and turns out that I'm a latent psychic too, so hiding my powers wasn't really hard to do."I answered giving them my 'that's all you're getting explanation wise' look.

"Well it's good to have you back. So let's go celebrate!"Tezu stated while practically dragging me back to the car.

"Uncle Tezu!Can't we do that later I'm really tired from the jet lag."I whined hoping he would take the bait.

"Nope!Let's go."He replied giving his 'you better get in the car or you'll regret it' look.

And so we were off on a crazy night out.

~Seven months later~General P.O.V.~

A young woman nervously sat in the waiting room of E.P.R. She glanced around very surprised that the waiting room was actually quite comfortable had expected more of the a cult look. While she was looking around she failed to notice that the owner came in the room.

"Excuse me you wished to consult with E.P.R. Is that correct?"

The woman jumped at the sound of someone talking and looked to see a teenager talking to her.

"Uh y-yes may I speak with your manager?"she asked politely.

"I am the manager. My name is Mai Taniyama can I help you Miss..."Mai replied just as polite.

The womans eyes grew huge at hearing the girl was the manager ,but this didn't seem to faze Mai after all she was used to it.

"Oh I'm Miley Rae."Miss Rae answered her.

"Alright Miss Rae what seems to be the problem?"

"Um I believe my house is haunted."

Mai rolled her eyes ,when the client couldn't see her do it, thinking _Obviously why else would you be here._

"Why do you believe that your house is haunted Miss Rae?"she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Uh well first of all things have disappeared and reappeared in the opposite side of the house,at night banging noises can be heard,some of my maids have claimed they've been pushed down the stairs when no one's there and finally some of the maids claim to hear someone singing on the third floor drawing-room."

During the whole explanation Mai wasn't to interested until it hit the part with the maids.

"Have your maids seen anything?Also has the temperature gone down when these things happen?"she asked when the lady was done speaking.

"Um I'm not sure if any of them saw anything ,but the temperature does drop I always assumed it was our cooling system having troubles."she replied.

"We'll take the case leave your information with my sister."Mai said while pointing to Mimori."Oh and we will be in need of three rooms one for our base and two for sleeping quarters one room will need to hold four men and the second five women. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes! I'll have the rooms should I expect you?"she asked handing her address to the girl who looked exactly like the manager. _They must be twins _she thought.

"In two days around noon."

"Thank you so much!"

When she left Mai turned toward her sister and told her to go tell everyone that they had a case and that they needed to pack.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Naru's P.O.V.~(Nine months after they left Japan)**

*Sigh*_Why is it ...why is it that she still haunts my mind it's been nine months and I've hardly gotten any work done. I'm always finding myself thinking about that day...about __**her**__._

"Hey there Noll, having trouble working again I see."an annoying voice spoke.

"Gene, haven't I told you not to disturb me when I'm working?And **no **I'm **not** having **trouble** working." I lied.

"Yeah right you're so doing work more like thinking about Mai and nothing else."He said stating the obvious.

_That's not true.I've thought about more than just her albeit it was of what I did wrong ,but it's more than just her._

"I was not and anyways now that you've interrupted me. What do you want?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Always getting straight to the point,no simple 'hi ,bro, how are ya'?How cold."he replied faking being emotionally hurt.

_What kind of idiot do you take me for._

"What do you want ,Gene?" I asked making sure that I sounded irritated.

"No need to bite my head off."he snapped back." Mum's looking for you. Something about a possible case and old friends. Anyways...I was wonderin when you were going to realise your mistake ,and go back to Japan to tell Mai that you messed up and that you love her."

"Gene, for one we've been over this before Mai doesn't love me ,she loves it's been nine months since we left and unless you've had any contact with her she'll probably be mad at us ,especially since I kept the fact that I'm Oliver Davis a secret from them." I replied trying to keep my emotionless mask on.

_Why can't he just leave me alone about it doesn't he know much it hurts to talk about how I could have possibly hurt her._

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

*Sigh*_Why am I thinking of that song?But it is true I was happy around Mai and now that I can't see her or that she may hate me breaks my heart. What I hoped and wish for are truly impossible._

"Hello, earth to ,Noll..."

"What were you saying ,Gene?"

"Ugh, I was saying **YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!** One Mai hardly knows me and every time I helped her with her dreams she always thought I was I believe even she has a secret of her own that she kept from you guys."he answered looking pissed off.

"What do you mean?"I asked but before he could answer we heard a loud and happy voice.

"Noll,Gene?"


	4. Chapter 4

~Naru's P.O.V.~

"Mother, what do you want?"I asked sighing in exasperation.

"Now,now ,Noll, is that anyway you treat your mother?Besides I had some contact with an old college friend and found out that two of my best friends have been dead for nine years and that the company they started is now ran by one of their one of their daughters. Now back to the topic at hand my friend Tezu ,who's the owner's uncle, has asked for our help on their latest case. He says he's really worried for his niece because she isn't talking much about the case ,even her twin sister can't get her to talk."our mother replied.

_What does this have to do with me or the case?_

"It sounds like she needs to go to a therapist."I replied.

"You don't understand she isn't talking because of the thinks it's the same case where his brother and sister-in-law died."

"Like I said it sounds like she needs to go to a therapist."I repeated.

"Let me finish! Tezu and his brother were twins!His brother died because of a paranormal incident."she shot back irritated.

Hearing this caught my interest._Twins this could be a good chance for me to be able to apologise to Mai._

"Okay mother tell me more about the case."I said finally giving in.

"Yay, so they're in this house here in London and things have disappeared and reappeared in different locations,rapping noises at night, maids have claimed they've been pushed when no one's around, a girl singing in the third floor drawing-room,and the temperature has been dropping in random rooms."she drew in deep breaths after she finished.

_Now this has definitely caught my interest.I hope everyone will say yes to coming and helping out._

"I will be willing to help ,but I have one question."I answered cautiously.

**Noll, what are you planning?** Gene asked through telepathy.

**A way that I can possibly apologise to Mai.**

**Ahhh you do care!** he shouted.

**Shut up you're giving me a migraine.**I retorted.

"What is it you want to ask ,Noll?" mother asked obviously missing Gene and mine's conversation.

"Would it be acceptable if I requested that the former Japanese branch of SPR members help out?"I asked expecting a no.

"Why?"was all she shocked me greatly but then again I probably shocked her by asking others for help.

"For old-time sakes and to see how everyone is doing."I replied trying to keep my hopeful expression under control.

She looked at me for a second before she felt my forehead seeing if I had a temperature and asked,"Are you feeling okay ,Noll?"

"I'm fine."I stated looking away from her.

"I hope so because it is so unlike you to be asking how others are doing. Gene do you know what this is about?"she asked looking from me to Gene.

Gene the ever opportunist smiled like the devil and replied before I could stop him "Oh it's because he really cares about a certain someone within that group."

Gene just smiled and ran out of the room as I shot him one of my glares.

"Oh really."mother said smiling at me"Then I'll go call Tezu and see if that is all right with him,the owners ,and the team."

I noticed Lin and Madoka walking in as mother was skipping out. She stopped them and talked with them shortly.I had a real bad feeling when both Lin and Madoka looked at me with a knowing smirk.

"So you finally realised your mistake?"Lin asked.

"And your going to apologise to Mai."Madoka added."What about telling her how you feel?"

"Yes I am going to apologise to Mai ,but Madoka I have no clue what you are talking about."I replied fully aware of what she was talking about.

"You do to know what I'm talking about. You both are idiots when it comes to this kind of stuff."she retorted.

"And what do you mean by that?"I asked really irritated at the fact my intelligence got questioned.

*Sigh*"The fact that you love her and she loves you!Everyone could tell that you love her. The only problem is not everyone could tell that she loved you especially you!"she snapped back while I shot her a questioning glare. "And yes I said loved because who knows if she still loves you!"

"She does have a point, unless you have been in constant contact with them we are unaware of what they are doing or if they even have the same it even took me awhile before I figured that she was in love with you."Lin added before Madoka or I could start another argument.

Madoka shot a triumphant glare at me ,but before I could say anything I got interrupted yet again.

"~Nollll~"

"What ,mother?"I called out in annoyance.

"Humph, still no manners."she pouted.

"Get to the point."

"Wellll I just got off the phone with Tezu and he said the more the merrier. He also said that maybe meeting you all will snap her out of whatever is going your father and I will be accompanying you."she replied before bouncing out of my office.

"What is she talking about?"Lin asked.

"A friend of hers needs help on a case and I accepted so now we'll be helping out on the case."I stated.

Lin and Madoka looked really surprised that I would accept a case that another group of ghost hunters were on.

"I have a couple of questions. One which ghost hunting group is it. Two what did Luella mean by the more the marrier?"Lin asked.

"The group is EPR and what mother meant by that was because I asked if the former members of the Japanese SPR could help out."I replied looking away.

"If EPR is asking for our help they must really need it."Madoka stated before she left the room,probably in search for mother.

"I have to agree with Madoka. Which means we will have to be extra careful."Lin added giving me a hard look.

"Lin can I ask you a favor?"I asked a little wary.

"Depends on what it is."Lin said while smirking.

_Smartass._"Would you call up everyone and see if they will come?"

"Sure.I have Monks number and he can tell/ask everyone else."he replied before leaving.

_Finally peace and ! Mai might not accept after what I said._(inner turmoil sucks real bad)*Sigh*_I really hope Mai will accept._

**NOLL!**

**What Gene I'm busy.**

**Ya busy thinking about Mai.**

**Shut up and what do you want?**

**Oh ya um watch out you know who is here.I already got ambushed by Annie.**

**Crap so Lidia is here.**

**Yup,bye good luck.**

**Gene wait...**

"Ollie pop!"a really annoying voice came from the hall."There you are Ollie pop. Luella told me you're going on a case soooo I came to tell you I'm coming you like it or not besides I already got permission from Martin."

_Shit!This wont be good if Mai accepts._


	5. Chapter 5

~Monk's P.O.V.~

It was nothing more than a boring day for band was on vacation and I had nothing to do so when I got a call I was extremely happy.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Monk it's me Ayako." the voice over the phone stated.

_My day just got a ton better!_ I thought with an evil smirk on my face.

"Well if it isn't the old hag are ya doing?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she yelled.

"Nothing~.Anyways do you need something?" I replied.

"Oh ya. I was wondering if you would like to join us for a get together at the Guardian Angel Cafe`?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do. At what time?" I asked overjoyed at the thought of seeing everyone again.

"How about in fifteen minutes?" she replied/asked.

"That sounds cool to me."

"Okay we'll see you in fifteen."

"See you in fifteen."

_Wonder how Mai is getting on with out Naru? I can't wait to tease Ayako some more!_

~Fifteen minutes later~

"Hey there Ayako, Masako, Yasu. John!? I thought you went back to Australia?" I said a little confused."And were's Mai?"

They all looked at me real worried for some reason.

"Ya I was in Australia ,but I came back to visit you all." John replied.

"What do you mean where is Mai? Isn't she with you?" Masako asked looking around.

"No why would she be?"

"Well none of us can get a hold of her. We just keep getting her voicemail so we assumed that she was with you." Yasu was the one to answer me.

"Why would you assume that?"

"Well if she was with you or one of us I don't see why she would answer her phone." Ayako replied.

"That made no sence at all you old hag." I stated totally confused.

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

"Ouch!What was that for?"I cried clutching my head.

"That was for calling me an old hag not once ,but twice."she retorted.

"You must be getting old Ayako because he only called you an old hag once." Masako said while putting her kimono sleeve up to her mouth.

_One of these days I will buy that girl a normal pair of clothing._

"That's where you're wrong, Masako. When I called to see if he wanted to come here he called me an old hag." Ayako stated triumphantly ,daring Masako to say anything else.

"Anyway how about I call her and see whats up?" I suggested before a fight could break out.

"That sounds like a good idea ~honey~." Yasu said before anyone else could while grabbing my hands.

_I hope he's joking!_

"You're joking right!" I asked scared of the answer.

"Yup" he replied earning a sigh of relief from everyone.

_Thank goodness!_

"You know that's not _funny_. Half of the time I can't tell whether your joking or serious." I said while getting out my cell phone and dialing Mai's number.

"I thought it was funny." he replied with a goofy but serious smile.

*Ring, ring, ring*

'Hello this is Mai Taniyama sorry I missed your call ,but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can.'

I hung up the phone and looked to the other with a defeated and worried look. As soon as Ayako was about to say something my cell went off. I grabbed it so fast it made the others jump. I was a little disappointed that it wasn't Mai ,but I was also surprised at who was calling so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Takigawa-san."

"So it is you. I was wondering if I read the caller id wrong or something. Hold on one sec Lin let me put you on speaker." I said earning surprised stares from everyone."Okay Lin your on speaker."

"Hello ,Lin." Ayako and Masako said at the same time.

"Hey there ,Lin." Yasu greeted him.

"Good-day Lin." John replied.

"So ,Lin what can we do for you?" I asked after the others had given their greeting.

"Naru has asked me to ask you all if you would like to help on a case over here in London." he asked in his monotone voice.

_A case in London? Naru must be desperate if he is asking for our help or it's very dangerous._

"definitely." Ayako agreed at once.

"It would be nice to do a case like old times." Yasu replied.

"I accept." was all John said.

"Sure." was my answer.

The only one of us that has not agreed or said anything was Masako.

"Miss Hara, will you be joining us?" Lin asked.

"I guess." came her quiet reply.

"Is Taniyama-san with you all?"

"No, we can't get in touch with her. She's not answering her cellphone and none of us know where she lives." I replied sadly noticing the sad look on everyone's face.

"Oh...I'll see if Gene can get a hold of her. Well I'll be there tomorrow. Do you all have a meeting place I can pick you guys up at?" he asked a little hesitant.

"How about the old SPR building?"John suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said earning an agreement from the other three.

"Alright. I'll be at there about noon so please be ready." he replied before hanging up.

"Well I guess we better go pack."

Everyone agreed and we went our separate ways thinking _Hopefully Gene can get through to Mai._


	6. Chapter 6

~The next day~General P.O.V.~

It was right about noon when a familiar van pulled up to the group of people waiting by an all to familiar building.

"Hello, Lin. We are all here. Did Gene get a hold of Mai?" Monk asked anxious to know.

Lin didn't answer until everyone was in the van and they were on their way to the airport.

"In away he did." was the reply.

"What do you mean in away?" Ayako asked a little confused and irritated.

"He met her on the astral plane."

"Oh so what did Mai~chan say?" Yasu asked happy to know that someone got a hold of her.

"Nothing."

"Huh?" John gasped totally confused.

"Gene said that Taniyama-san said nothing and acted as if she didn't even know him." Lin replied to everyone's confused states, shocking everyone.

"That doesn't sound like Mai-san at all." John said after gaining his composure.

"John's right." Masako said after a while. "Something is not right and that makes me worried."

"Since when were you ever worried about Mai?" Ayako stated.

"Since SPR was no more." came her reply.

"I know how you feel and I would like to go visit Taniyama-san myself ,but we have a case to deal with." Lin spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Lin's right. So what is the case about this time?" Yasu asked sounding upset at the fact they still didn't know if Mai was alright.

"Well Naru and Gene's mother Luella got a call from an old college friend ,who happens to be a ghost hunter. Her friend has asked us for help."

"Wait Naru accepted this case because it was his mother's college friend?" Monk cried out in disbelief.

*Smack*

"Ouch" Monk cried as he clutched his head where Ayako had hit it with her purse.

"Shut up and let him finish. Go ahead and continue ,Lin."

"Anyways Luella's friend is apart of EPR , which is a big ghost hunting group and is a lot more famous than SPR or Oliver Davis. So if they're calling up for help than we can safely say that this case will be very dangerous."

"Then it is a good thing Mai isn't coming. After all she is a danger magnet." Yasu stated after Lin had finished speaking.

"Yes and no." was all Lin said for the rest of the trip.

~Eight hours later~Still General P.O.V.~

"I can't believe it took eight hours to get to London." Ayako complained stretching her back.

"There's Madoka, Noll,Gene and their parents." Lin stated.

"Who are the two girls with them?" Yasu asked.

"You'll see." Lin said sounding agitated.

"Hello everyone." Madoka greeted them as soon as they walked over to the small group.

"Where's Mai?" Naru asked looking around.

Madoka noticed the sad and worried look on everyones face because she asked, "What happened? Where is she?"

Naru and Gene looked concerned while Luella, Martin, Lidia, and Annie looked confused.

"Who is Mai?" Annie asked while latching onto Gene and Lidia latching onto Naru.

Naru ignored the question and asked "Well? Where is she? Did she not accept?"

"We don't no where she is." John answered. "She wont answer her cellphone and we have no idea where she lives."

"You were right to be worried ,Gene. But we can't focus on that now we have a case to get to." Lin spoke out before anything more could be said.

"Lin's right. I'll give my friend a call and let him know that we are on the way." Luella replied.

"Okay let's go." Naru said turning away from the group and prying Lidia off of his arm.

**Gene.**

**...**

**Gene!**

**No need to shout!**

**What did Lin mean by that you were right to be worried about Mai?**

**Well...I had a dream and Mai was in it ,but she didn't speak to me in fact she acted like she didn't even know me.**

**That doesn't sound like Mai at all.**

**I know ,Noll, but there is nothing we can do about it right now. So let's focus on finishing this case ,then we can worry about Mai.**

**Alright.**

~With EPR~

"Okay. Thanks a bunch Luella." Tezu replied hanging up the phone.

"Soooo?" asked Konnie coming in after checking on the camera in the drawing-room.

"They will be here in five minutes."

"Should we tell Mai?" Eliza asked concerned about Mai's reaction.

"No." Sheng replied.

"And why not? Mai _is_ the boss so she _does_ have the right to know everything that is going on within the group!" Matthew retorted.

"Because uncle says they may be able to snap Kia out of whatever's gotten into her." Mimori stated hotly.

"So that gives us the right to go behind her back!" Matthew spoke out in anger because he didn't like that they were hiding information from their friend and boss. "It shouldn't matter whether something is wrong with her or not! What if she is just stressed out? You have to put her powers into consideration."

"Don't you think we haven't ,Matthew? At first Tezu, Konnie ,and I thought it was nothing more than stress so we didn't mention it at first ,but this has been going on shortly after we started this case not since three days ago." Yuel replied looking at Matthew with a sad and worried look.

"SPR has nothing to do with EPR. Besides the owner of the house was going to ask them for help anyways so we aren't going behind her back or with holding information." Tezu added before he noticed Mai coming into the room. "Hey squirt! Are you feeling alright?"

Mai just gave him a blank look before answering. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well that's all."

Everyone gave her a doubtful look as she passed them to sit on the couch with her book on paranormal incidents.

~ Five Minutes Later~ With SPR~

"So this is the place of dangerous hauntings? It's huge!" Monk said admiring the large Victorian mansion.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Naru's cold voice could be heard from inside the van.

"Let's just get this over with. Come on we have to meet EPR before we can decide on what equipment is needed." Gene said coming from around the van trying to stop a fight before it even started.

"Ohhh. I can't wait to see Tezu, Konnie, and Yuel." Luella said getting out of the passenger side of the car her husband was driving.

" I thought only one of your college friends worked with EPR?" Annie asked.

"Nope all of my college friends work or worked with EPR. Even I worked with EPR before I met Martin." she replied.

"So who started EPR?" Lidia asked.

"Oh it was Tezu's brother and sister-in-law."

"What are there names?" Gene asked (to curious for his own good) while they were walking towards the front door.

"Their names were Michelle and Hiro Taniyama." Luella replied causing most of them to stop.

"What's wrong Ollie pop?" Lidia asked very concerned when she noticed that Naru had stopped and was staring at his mother with slightly wide eyes.

"Yes what is wrong with you all?" Martin came to stand next to his wife.

Masako was the first to regain composure "Could it just be a coincidence?"

"Huh what do you mean?" Luella was totally confused along with Martin ,Annie and Lidia.

"Do you remember us talking about a girl named Mai?" Madoka asked.

"Ya so? What does that have to do with the conversation at hand?" Lidia replied really annoyed at the fact she didn't know who this Mai chick was.

"Well Mai's last name is Taniyama." John replied for everyone.

Before any more could be said the doors to the mansion were opened revealing a tall brown-haired Japanese man.

"Luella! I'm so glad you all could make it." he said while giving Luella a hug.

"Tezu! It's so good to see you again! Have finally asked Konnie out or are you still afraid?" she asked returning his hug.

"Hahaha. Uh well you see Konnie and I are now married." Tezu replied blushing like crazy.

"No way! Congratulations!" she cried out.

"Um if you come this way you can meet EPR and my nieces." Tezu said bringing them to a large sitting room.

Once inside the room everyone in the room except for one looked up as SPR entered.

The first person Naru noticed was "Mai!?"

At hearing her name she looked up. Noticing the group she put on a fake smile and said "Hello"

Mai looked over the entire group and when her eyes landed on Masako she stood immediately to leave.

"Gene! Stop her!" Masako whispered.

Gene moved fast grabbing Mai.

"LET ME GO" she shouted while struggling to get out of his grip.

Everyone in the room was totally shocked.

* * *

***dramatic music* Wonder what's gonna happen next ;P**

**Thanks for the reviews and encouragements and thank you for reading my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's another chapter for you! ;P**

* * *

~General P.O.V.~

"You heard me! I said let me go." Mai cried still struggling against Gene's grip.

"Gene! Let her go!" Luella cried horrified that one of her sons would do anything like this.

"Gene, what are you doing?" Naru growled out.

Gene just ignored them as he looked toward Masako. Masako walked over to Mai ,who by now stopped struggling and slumped to the floor.

She spoke with a gentil kindness. " This girl can't help you. You need to move on."

"She's possessed!?" quite a few people cried both from SPR and EPR.

"Hahahahaha. Aren't you all just dense. Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I tried to leave? You out of everyone here were the only one able to see right through me. Which is amazing since this young man holding me back is a perfect medium. You people being here wont help this girl. You'll only bring her misery. After all, you all broke her heart!" the spirit possessing Mai replied.

"You care this girl don't you." Masako stated.

"Of corse I do. Why do you think I'm protecting her for?"

"You're not protecting her! You're hurting her more than anyone here has!" Masako screeched.

Everyone just stood there wondering what to do. They were confused as to what Masako was talking about.

"And what makes you say that?" the spirit asked obviously curious.

"You're hurting her by possessing her. She is running out of energy because she's been fighting you to long. If you keep this up you'll end up killing her! Even if you were able to fully possess her you wouldn't be able to stay in her for to long before it killed her." Masako answered her with tears trailing down her cheeks.

After hearing this the spirits eyes grew huge and many gasped in horror. She looked up at Gene ,who was still holding her, and saw that he too had wide eyes. Looking around the room she noticed almost everyone was worried. When her eyes went back to Gene she mustered up all the strength she had left and tore away from his grip. Once free she turned towards Masako and gave a sad smile before saying "I guess I lost sight of what I was truly protecting."

The spirit then turned and walked over to Naru. Jabbing a finger at him she said "You better not mess up this time pal or **_I_** **will** come and **haunt** you."

With that said the spirit left Mai. Mai was only able to focus a little before she collapsed into Naru's awaiting arms.

"Miss Matsuzaki!" Naru cried out as Ayako rushed over to check on her.

"She'll be fine. She's just exhausted." she replied.

"Um so you all know Kia?" Mimori asked totally lost as to what happened.

Naru just nodded as he picked Mai up and walked over to set her down on the couch so she could rest.

"Ah so your _**that SPR**_. Hello my name is Ryo but please call me Commisioner."

"I'm Eliza." Eliza said bouncing up to the group.

"I'm Matthew. Are you sure Mai's gonna be okay?"

"I'm Sheng. And Matthew is right will she be okay?"

"Oh quit your worrying you two. Mai has been through a whole lot more than a simple possession. Remember when she was in the hospital for a year when Hiro and Michelle died? Remember how she had very little chance of waking up from her comma and if she did she wasn't guaranteed to live? By the way my name is Yuel."

"I remember that year poor Mai was heart broken. She felt so bad because she couldn't do anything to help out Hiro or Michelle. Hello there I'm Konnie."

Mimori was the only one who did not introduce herself and she had no intention on introducing herself until Tezu nudged her.

"I'm Mimori. Kia's twin sister. Are you sure she'll be alright , Miss Matsuzaki?" Mimori said begrudgingly.

The gang just blinked in surprise at Mimori's visible malice.

"Mimori! That was uncalled for." Konnie said chastisingly.

"I don't care. How well can we trust what they say? The only one capable of telling us that they are fine is Kia and she is out cold. Even if they're telling the truth about knowing Kia I don't see anything special about them. Not special enough to keep Kia in Japan instead of returning home!" she spat before she got up and walked out of the room. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"I'm so sorry Mimori isn't usually that hateful towards people." Tezu said bowing low to show his apology. "But may I ask if you're for sure that Mai will be okay."

"That's okay and yes I'm certain she'll be fine with a little rest." Ayako stated.

"We are sorry for being so rude." Gene spoke all of a sudden. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Eugene Davis but please call me Gene."

"I'm Hosho Takigawa or known as Monk."

" My name is Masako Hara."

"John Brown's the name and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Please call me Yasu."

"I'm Ayako."

"Lin"

"Hi ya I'm Madoka."

"I'm Luella's husband, Martin."

"I'm Annie and Gene's mine!" Annie said while glaring at Eliza.

Eliza was taken back at Annie's bold possesiveness. "Well you don't have to worry about her because she's mine." Matthew replied putting an arm around Eliza, who was blushing a very deep shade of red.

"I'm Lidia."

"Oh by the way this is my twin brother Oliver Davis but you all can call him Naru." Gene said as he placed an arm around Naru.

"Why?" Eliza and Matthew asked at the same time.

"Hmm oh because that's the nickname Mai gave him." he replied.

**GENE!**

**Yes?**

**SHUT UP!**

**No way.**

_Ugh my head. What happened_? Mai thought as she opened her eyes. Looking around she noticed the group chatting away. Mai gasped and sat up real fast causing quite a few people to turn around real fast.

"I must be dreaming! This can't be real." Mai murmured.

Monk walked over and tapped her head lightly saying "How rude! We're not an illusion ,Mai."

Mai's eyes just widened and as the situation started to sink in she smiled leaping up to give monk a hug. "Oh my gosh! Monk it really is you and everyone else!"

"Hello ,Mia, it's been a while." Ayako said walking over to give her a hug.

"Yes, it has been a while hasn't it." Mai replied.

"Hi there ~Mai~chan~ !" Yasu cried out gleefully.

"Hello Yasu." Mai answered just as gleefully back. She couldn't believe it the whole gang was here.

"Hello Masako, John, Lin, Madoka, Gene, Oliver."

Naru's eyes widened a little bit after hearing Mai use his real name instead of the nick name she gave him.

**Ouch. Didn't think she was mad at you.**

**Shut up.**

"Oh Masako before I forget thank you for helping me."

"For what?" Masako asked putting her sleeve up to her face.

"The possession."

"Oh no problem." Masako replied with a blush decorating her cheeks.

"Um excuse me not to be rude or anything but we're on a case and we need to speak with your guys' boss." Lidia said with a hmmph.

"I'm guessing my uncle asked you all to come." Mai said while looking at Naru.

"Yes. We really would like to talk to your boss now." he replied looking somewhat sadly at her.

"Well you're talking to her." she answered.

"Huh what do you mean?" Annie asked still clinging to Gene.

"I'm the boss." was all Mai said to the shocked faces of SPR.

* * *

**Please review. The only thing I own is the plot and the made up characters. Oh and I'm always up for suggestions on what I should put in my story! Just PM me if you have any! ;P **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm happy that people like my story. Please review after words. Oh and if you all have any questions I'm willing to answer them.**

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

"You're the boss" a snarky brunette replied.

_Didn't think I stuttered._

"I don't recall stuttering do you." I replied narrowing my eyes. "_**Who**_ are you anyways?"

"I'm Ollie pop's fiancé!" she said clinging onto Naru.

_F-fiancé. He could of told me that he had a fiancé instead of telling me I loved his twin! The jerk._

I looked towards Naru and find that he's staring at me._ Wonder why?_

"Mai, I don't think you should be up and roaming around." Sheng said putting his arm around me.

_When did he move next to me?_ I looked at Naru again and noticed him glaring at me or really next to me._ So that's why he was staring at me._

"I'm fine." I replied removing his arm.

This seemed to make Naru happy because he was smirking at Sheng.

"So um ,Mai, since when have you been the owner of EPR?" Yasu asked trying to avoid a fight. I don't blame him.

" Since Ummia tricked me." I said glaring at Ummia who just smiled devilishly.

"Who's Ummia?" Gene asked looking at me with confusion written all over his face.

"That would be me you dolt." Mimori spat.

"Woa-" I started out but never got to finish my sentence.

" You bitch! How dare you call my Gene a dolt. If I were you I would watch your tongue!" the other girl who I didn't know spoke out with rage.

"How dare you call me that. If anything you should watch your tongue you little..."

The fight never got any further because I decided I had had enough. Causing the glass windows to shatter wasn't one of my brightest ideas but it was hilarious to see everyone's reactions.

"What's going on! Masako do you sence anything?" Monk cried out.

Masako just shook her head no. No one noticed the fact that there was a small trail of blood coming from my mouth."KIA! YOU DIDN'T!" _Oops I stood corrected._

"So what if I did?" I replied drawing everyone's attention to me.

"MAI!" Ayako screeched running towards me.

"Ayako no wai..." I said as I tried to warn Ayako but it was to late and she got zapped.

*Sigh* "You can't touch me for a least another five to ten minutes." I explained calmly.

"Why?" she asked frantically looking at the rest of the group. I noticed the only ones seriously worried were those of SPR.

"Because I used my powers. The only ones in this room that would be able to get near me would be Ummia, my uncle ,Oliver and Gene."

" Why only those four?" John asked trying to keep Monk from meeting the same fate as Ayako.

"Oliver and my sister are both pk users and Gene and my uncle are both perfect mediums. Pk users, perfect mediums and others who have the same power as I do are the only ones who can get through the barrier my powers put up after each use." I answered him.

"That still doesn't explain the small trail of blood!" Ayako stated agitated.

"That's because I already practiced my powers today. If I over use my powers and there isn't anyone who can get through the barrier I'm guaranteed death by suffocation. I'll suffocate from over use of my powers because a blood clot will form in my throat."

"It must be hard for you then." Masako stated after I was done talking.

"In a way yes because of the fact that I have to use them or the side effects will take over. The side effects are basically like that of over using my powers. My mother said that I have the closest thing you'll ever see to someone having PK-LT." I replied looking away from all the sad ,pained ,and worried looks. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things that need checking up."

"Mai." Naru said grabbing my arm so I couldn't leave and I swore I saw pain and something else flash through his eyes. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes, I would like you all to check on the cameras around the house. I have a feeling a couple of them got damaged. Take one person from my group with you. You are not to be alone at all times understood?" I replied earning a nod from everyone. "I'll be in the drawing-room checking up on that camera. Oh and Ummia be nice they are my friends."

Once I left the room and started to head up the stairs I heard my name being called. As I turned around I saw Naru running towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You said no one was to be alone in this house and your uncle wanted someone to come along with you." he replied catching his breath and striding along with me.

"I'll be fine on my own and besides you're the last person I want to Oliver." I said pulling away from him and jogged up the steps.

"I don't think so and what do you mean by that?"

"Well you did break my heart when you said that I was in love with your _**twin brother **_and _**not you!**_ Damn it Oliver why couldn't you see that it was you I was in love with and if you had a fiancé then you could have said so!" I yelled at him before I turned to run away tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Naru said and I saw so many emotions in his eyes that I knew he was telling me the truth and that he truly meant it. "Can you ever forgive me? And what do you mean by fiancé?"

"That Lidia chick said you were her fiancé right after I woke up and you guys were asking for the owner of EPR." I replied entering the drawing-room.

"What she is not my fiancé. She may wish she was but let's face many girls wish they were. Besides there is some that I really like already."

"Oh so nice for you." I stated bitterly.

"Yep and she's the only one that I care to apologise to." This caught my interest making me wonder who in the world this girl was.

Naru must of noticed the confusion in my eyes because he tapped my head and said "You dummy I'm apologizing to her right now!"

This made me smile not one of my true smiles but close enough to one. I looked away from him contemplating on whether or not I should forgive him. Before I turned to answer him I noticed that the camera in the drawing-room had been destroyed. "Damn! I just got that one too. Oh well good thing it insured. *Sigh* Listen Oliver..."

"Please call me Naru again." he pleaded with hopeful eyes.

_Wow this is the most emotion I've ever seen him show. I hope he isn't possessed._

"Alright Naru I-I don't know if I can forgive you just yet. No I do forgive you ,but I don't know if I can let you and SPR close again. It's not that I don't like you all or anything. It's just that I'm afraid of losing you all and getting my heart-broken for a third time." I said choosing my words carefully.

"A third time?" he asked with a curious look gracing his handsome face.

"Yes. Once when my parents died. Twice when you told me that I loved Gene not you and when SPR was no more. I'm afraid of a third time because I still love you and I consider everyone a part of my family." I replied noticing a little to late that we were not alone and just as I was about to say something the doors slammed shut locking Naru and I in the room.

* * *

**Wonder what twist I'll put in next? ;P Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sadly I still don't own ghost hunt. I was wondering if I should use another song in the story any suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

~General P.O.V.~

The door slammed shut locking the two unsuspecting teens in the drawing-room with no communication with the others.

"Damn it! This is why I didn't want you to come along with me ,Naru. I wasn't just checking up on the camera!" Mai scolded him while turning to look at one of the windows only to find it sealed shut.

"What else were you..." he started to say before he got interrupted.

" Well, well lookie what we got here. If it isn't little Mai Taniyama! Come back to let me finish what we started nine years ago?" A meniacle voice called. The voice seemed to resonate from the entire room itself.

Mai and Naru spun around to come face to face with what seemed to be the devil himself.

"So _**it**_ is _**you**_!" Mai spat out looking outraged. Naru just looked at Mai in confusion wondering how she knew who this creature was.

"Oh yes it is me. And it looks like you brought me new toys. Instead of killing you now I'm gonna let you live but be prepared I'm not going to let you live for long." the creature replied with the most sadistic smile ever.

Mai glared at the creature causing it to flinch slightly (I mean she did have practice at glaring and she did see the world's best glarer of all time! Way to go Naru you actually taught her something she didn't already know.)before saying "Why not kill me now?"

That question earned a glare from Naru and Naru thought _I'd be damned before I let that creature kill you!_

"Hahaha. I prefer to watch you suffer!" he said before disappearing.

Mai let out the breath she had been holding and slumped to the floor allowing her body to shake uncontrollably. Naru not knowing what to do just sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. This action caused Mai to let all the tears she had been holding in.

Once Mai had quit crying and she wasn't shaking as badly Naru spoke asking a question she really didn't want to answer "Mai, what was that thing and how does it know you."

"It has to do with an old case before I met SPR." she replied trying to avoid the subject. "Let's see if we can get out of here now."

Mai went over to the door only to find out it was still locked. "Damn it's still locked. Oh well someone will come looking for us. I know Ummia will at least especially if she can't get a hold of me through telepathy."

"Mai you didn't answer me." Naru said sitting down once more pulling Mai with him.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you because oh I don't know it's personal or none of your business!" she stated turning her back to him.

Naru just stared at her for a moment. He then took her into his embrace and didn't let despite her protests. "Mai, I truly care about you and so does everyone else. That thing just threatened your life. I want to know everything I can about it so I can protect you. Please tell me what you know."

This greatly shocked Mai. Never in her entire time working with him had she ever heard him so please or sound so desperate. "Okay." she replied getting free from his grasp and turned to face him.

"That thing is what is known as a shifter. Yes I know they aren't supposed to exist ,but they do. He knows me from nine years ago because he was the reason my parents died."

"How is that no one else in EPR knows what killed your parents?"

"Because when we received that case Ummia, Matthew, Sheng ,Eliza ,and Konnie all had the flew so Commisioner , Uncle Tezu ,and Yuel stayed behind to look after them. When my parents and I were at the place we couldn't sense anything so we stayed for five days but still didn't sense anything. On the sixth day we were doing a quick run through before we packed up and left. I was checking the temperatures in one of the rooms on the second floor but the temperature was normal. When I went to leave all of the windows shattered. So I turned back and started to recheck the rooms temperature when the room suddenly burst into flames. I got out of there as fast as I could only to realize that the entire house was on fire. I called for help for somebody in the house but I was answered by that shifter. He tried to kill me on the spot but I just jumped out-of-the-way and used enough of my powers to make something shatter in order to distract him. Once I distracted him I ran. I ended up in that house's drawing-room and that's where he caught up with me. He sent me flying across the room. I was unable to move because all the wind was knocked out of me." Mai told him while taking a deep breath and trying to hold back the tears from the memory of the whole thing.

"There's more isn't there." Naru stated more than asked with a sad expression. It pained him to see her like this.

"Ya. *Sigh* With the wind knocked of me he came over and grabbed my throat and threw to the ground pressing his whole hand on my throat. That action practically crushed my vocal cords. And when I thought all hope of living was gone my parents came to my rescue. My dad was fighting with the shifter while my mother helped me. My father almost had him until part of the roof collapsed on him. The shifter had him then and my mother just turned me around so I couldn't see. She told me that they both loved Ummia and me and that they would be with us forever as long as we kept our memories of them in our hearts. After she said that she pulled me into a quick hug before she pushed me out the window. I don't remember much after that. Somehow someone found out and called the fire department who in turn found me and called for an ambulance. I woke up in two months later in the hospital. One of the doctors there said I had little chance of surviving and if I did survive I would more than likely not be able to speak ever again or to be able to go outside for very long. You see my lungs and vocal cords were so damaged the liketicity of them healing was one percent. But I managed the impossible. I guess I'm just lucky. I was in the hospital for an entire year it wasn't until one month before I was discharged that I was able to speak again." Mai said finishing the story with tears starting to streak down her face.

"I'm sorry for making you relive that." Naru said wiping her tears away before he leaned in to kiss her.

Mai was entirely shocked do to the fact that he was kissing her. It took her a few seconds before she kissed him back. When they broke apart ,they were breathing heavy do to the lack of air, Mai asked "Are you just messing with me or were you serious when you kissed me!"

Naru looked at Mai's mad/ pouting face and chuckled.

"What!?"

"You looked funny in a cute way when you were mad. And yes I was serious when I kissed you. I truly do love you, Mai." Naru said with a smile gracing his features while pulling her into another hug.

Before either could say or do anything two voices were heard on the other side of the door.

"Noll!"

"Kia!"


	10. Author's note

** Hey there! I'm at a stumbling block and you all can help me. My story is coming close to the end (*cry*). I would like to know if you all want a sequel to this story or if I should figure out how I am going to end this story.**

**I would like to hear your opinion on this problem of mine.**

**I want to thank all of you for reading my story!**

**I also want to thank those who have reviewed and those who have favored my first fan fic.**

**Please pm me if any of you have a request on a story plot.**

** Sincerely yours,**

** Mimori.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there thanks for all of your opinions! I have come to the conclusion that I'm going to make a prequel and a sequel to this story. Here's the next chapter hope you like it!**

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

I was about to tell Naru that I forgave him and that I would give him a second chance when we heard two voices.

"Noll!?"

"Kia!?"

I knew both of those voices. "Ummia? Gene?"

"Mai!" Gene said at the same time as Ummia cried out.

"Kia! Are you alright?"

"Mai is Noll in there with you?" Gene asked after Ummia finished.

"Yes, I'm in here too. Gene could you go get Lin? He might be able to use his shiki to open the door and yes Mai and I are fine."

Ummia probably didn't like the fact that Naru answered for me cause I hear a 'hrmph'.

"Ummia how did you know we were in trouble?" I asked guessing it was because of uncle Tezu.

"Uncle Tezu noticed that the camera in the drawing-room wasn't working and he remembered that you said you were going to check on it." she replied.

_Sweet I hit the nail on the head. *Sigh* sometimes I wonder how on earth I get myself in these situations._

"Hey Kia?"

"Ya?"

"What happened?"

"Oh Naru and I entered the room and I noticed that the camera was busted but before either one of us could move the door slammed shut." I replied calmly hoping she wouldn't ask if we met the thing haunting the house.

"Did you see the spirit haunting this place?" she asked.

_Damn!_ "No." I said shooting Naru a warning glare that said 'you better not say anything or you'll regret it'. He just looked at me with full on curiosity.

"Oh. Here comes everyone." she replied.

_What! I thought Gene was only going to go get Lin!_

"I thought you were only getting the one called Lin." Ummia asked.

*Sigh* _When will she learn to trust SPR._

"Ya well I did but everyone noticed us leaving and followed." he replied.

"Never mind that. Lin, do you think you can get the door to open with your shiki?" Naru asked. I noticed he was getting really irritated but for what I couldn't tell. It could have been because we were interrupted or the fact everyone's here or possibly my sister's attitude, let's face it it's starting to get on my nerves.

"I don't think I can. Sorry." Lin replied.

"Oh great now how are we going to get them out?" Ummia asked sounding irate.

"We could always bust the door down." Monk suggested.

"There is no possible way you guys can do that." I replied trying to think of a way that could open the door when it struck me.

**Ummia!**

**What!? she replied through telepathy sounding concerned.**

**Do you remember when mum and dad were alive and they taught us that even if we were ever separated by a wall we could use our powers?**

**Sort of. What are you getting at?**

**Let's try releasing my power that should over power the spell.**

**Or get you killed. **She shot back and I could imagine her fuming and uncle Tezu looking at wondering why.

**If you wont help me I'll ask Naru. After all he **_**is **_**a Pk user and we haven't practiced like you and I have...**

**NO! I'll help you. **She said begrudgingly

_Sucker! I do know how to trick you too._

Naru shot me a look that asked what I was doing when I got up and headed towards the door.

"Are you ready Ummia?" I asked.

"Yes."

~Naru's P.O.V.~

I shot Mai a curious glance when she got up heading towards the door. All she did to answer me was a smile.

"Mai what in the world are..."

I was cut off when she started to glow a mint green color. Her glowing like that reminded me of when I use my pk. After that thought struck me I got up immediately ready to run over and help her if needed. What I didn't expect was to see that the door was also glowing but it's glow was a purple almost black color. I noticed that Mai wasn't near the door when it started to glow. _I wonder why._ As she walked towards the purple stuff it tried to shrink back but couldn't and when she reached out and touched it shattered along with the aura around her. The only thing we heard after that was an audible click and the door bursting open to reveal the most annoying person alive... Lidia.

"Ollie pop!" she cried running over to me and grabbed my arm as if I was going to disappear if she didn't. "I was so worried about you. That bitch didn't do anything to you did she?"

_You better not be talking about Mai! _I thought angrily.

"Um I hope your not talking about me." Mai snarled looking like she would collapse any moment.

"Let's go back to base so Mai and Mr. Davis can tell us what happened in full detail." Tezu said turning and walking to the stairs.

_Thank you Mr. Tezu!_

Lidia reluctantly let go of my arm and walked out the room glaring at Mai.

"Mai?" I asked looking at her concerned and when I went to put my hand on her shoulder she moved out of the way.

"Let's just go before the others come looking for us." she replied with a sad and hurt look on her face.

_What's wrong with her?_ I thought as I followed her. As I entered the room I saw Mai leaning against the table with the monitors on it. What concerned me the most was the look on her face. It was serious yet some how solum.

"Before Naru or I tell our story I have something to say. What I have to say concerns EPR only but I recommend SPR to consider it too." she began looking a way.

_This can't be good. She's probably going to say something irrational and stupid._

"What is it squirt?" Tezu asked looking worried at how Mai was acting and quite frankly I don't blame him I'm worried too.

"In the morning You and everyone else is packing up and leaving." Mai replied.


	12. Chapter 12

~General P.O.V.~

"WHAT!" everyone in EPR cried even Tezu, who's usually more collected than that.

"There is no way we're leaving." Mimori yelled.

"It's not up for debate." Mai replied calmly as if nothing happened.

"But..." Mimori started.

"NO! I'm not arguing with you all. You will listen to me as your boss and the owner of the company!" Mai shouted losing her temper.

This greatly shocked those who knew Mai. She wasn't one to hold her position over people's head. In fact Mai's never done that before she usually asked for others opinion.

"You're not coming with us are you?" Tezu asked realising exactly what she said.

"That's correct." she replied.

"If you're staying we are too." Sheng stated with a defiant look.

"No you're _**not**_!" she answered.

"But Kia!" Mimori started only to be interrupted again this time by Mai slamming her fist on the table causing the monitors to shake furiously.

"Damn it! Will you all listen to me for once! The thing haunting this place is a fucking shifter! And not just any shifter." she shouted looking furious before she looked like someone who had been defeated.

"What do you mean?" Konnie asked finally able to speak after the shock.

"It's the same shifter that killed our parents." she whispered.

"Then we're definitely not leaving you behind." Matthew spoke out.

"Ya we're in this together. We are friends after all." Eliza added.

"No, you don't have a choice in this. It's either you leave peacefully or I'll force you and you all know I would win." Mai replied looking like she didn't want to say any of this.

Mai finally looked to SPR who had said nothing and were staring wide-eyed with shock. "I can't force you all being as you aren't apart of my team but I do highly insist that you all pack up and leave. I'm tired so I'll retire now. We'll talk more in the morning." and with that said Mai left.

"We can't just leave! Uncle Tezu could you possibly change Kia's mind?" Ummia wailed.

Tezu looked at everyone and shook his head. "Her mind is made up. She's not going to budge on it. Besides if she's acting this way this shifter must be really dangerous and she doesn't want to take any chances of the past repeating itself." he replied.

Looking away from the rest of the EPR members and looking toward SPR he said "You truly might want to think about what Mai has said. I can tell she really cares for you all, even though she hasn't told us much about you all." he continued to speak when he saw doubt and confusion among the group. "Lets say this you guys are special enough to Mai that she refused to come home even to visit because she was afraid that something from her past might cause harm to you all. I think we all should turn in."

Everyone left except Lin, Naru ,and Gene.

"We're not leaving are we?" Lin asked Naru.

"No, I can't let Mai face her past by herself. She needs to realise that there are people who care about her too." Naru answered pulling out a black folder to read.

"You mean you're not going to let her go and get herself killed because that would kill you in the process." Gene joked before adding. "How are you going to get rid of Lidia? Because I want to help there! Oh one more thing have you told her yet?"

"I am too curious at whether or not you told her." Lin said putting his two cents worth in.

"Yes I did tell her. I told her when we were stuck in the drawing-room. I'm not really sure whether she has forgiven me or not. I mean one minute she says she's not sure if she can forgive me and the next is that she has forgiven me." Naru replied putting the folder up." We should head to bed."

The three men left not realising that Lidia had listened into their conversation and was seething mad after what she had heard.

"Well ,well what do we have here? A jealous girl? I can help you get what you truly want if you'll help me..." the shifter said appearing in front of Lidia.

"Why should I help you?" she asked not understanding why Mai thought him to be very dangerous.

"I can help you get the one called Naru. I can make him realise that he is being tricked into liking Mai."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

" What I mean is Mai has him under her spell which is causing him to not realise that he is truly in love with you."

"That bitch! I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

The shifter just smiled a very sadistic smile before whispering what she needed to do.


	13. Chapter 13

~Mai's Dream~

I just stood there at a loss for words. _Where in the world am I. _Looking around I noticed the all to familiar white orbs.

"Will-O'-Wisps!" I said my voice echoing. "What am I doing here?"

Silence is the only thing that greeted me. "I know you can understand me and I also know you can answer me. So please tell me why I'm here. Do you have something to show me?" I asked starting to become afraid.

Something wasn't right and I needed to get out of here.

"They wont answer you." a voice spoke from behind me.

I whirled around and came face to face with a strange-looking creature. The creature looked to be a cross between a kitsune and a wolf.

"Who are you?" I asked wondering why I felt wary of this creature. "What are you? Forgive my rudeness."

The creature just laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry child many ask me what I am. In all honesty I do not know. What I do know is that I'm the keeper of dreams and nightmares. I came here to warn you."

"Why? If you're the keeper of dreams and nightmares shouldn't you allow the nightmare that I'm obviously supposed to have?" I asked.

He smiled at me like he expected my question. "Yes I am but you don't deserve the nightmare that you're going to have. I like you. You are one of few who do not blame others for the dreams you have. You play it of as something that is required or needed. You dread them yet you find a reason to smile. You find sympathy for everyone and you cry for those who no one has cried for. That in itself is honorable and deserves compassion in turn. So I came to warn you it's not real but at the same time it is."

As he went to turn away I called for him once more and when he turned and faced me I asked, "Please can you tell me your name?"

"I have no name."

"Would you like one?"

At hearing this his eyes went wide and he smiled saying, "I would, please."

I thought for a bit before I answered "Hmmm. How about Makoto?"

"Makoto? I like that. From now on I'm Makoto."

Before he left I asked, "Makoto are there more like you?"

"No." with that he left me all alone in the dark even the Will-O'-Wisps were gone.

I closed my eyes and thought _'It's not real ,but at the same time it is' wonder what he meant by that? What's not real?_

When I opened them again there in front of me was something I thought had been destroyed a long time ago... Urado. I backed up in sheer terror. He followed slowly so I turned and ran as fast as I could. Upon stopping I looked over my shoulder only to find he was right behind me! I screamed which seemed to make him back of long enough for me to get away.

Some how I lost Urado and ended up in the forest of my last case with my parents. I walked slowly knowing all to well as to what was going to happen. When I arrived at the house I saw Makoto. I smiled and called out to him but he ignored me. When I got closer to him he ran into the forest. Confused I ran after him but not long after I the chase started I lost him. I soon came to the cliff that over hung the large pond below. Only then did I remember Makoto's words. Hearing a couple of twigs snap I twirled around and the next thing I knew was that I was thrown of the cliff into a torrent of past memories.

~End Dream~

~General P.O.V.~

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

It was the middle of the night when everyone was awaken by a scream.

The members of SPR and EPR came running and met each other in front of the base.

"What in the world is going on?" Gene cried after he caught his breath. "Who screamed?"

"Where's Mai?" Naru asked looking amongst EPR.

"What! She's not with you all?" Tezu asked with wide eyes.

"No, why?" Ayako replied.

"Damn. That means she's still in her room!" Naru cried taking off in the direction of Mai's room with everyone in hot persute.

~Naru's P.O.V.~

Once I heard Mai wasn't with them it occurred to me that she must have had a dream and is still in her room or she was attacked. When her door came into view I saw that same purplish mist we saw earlier. _Damn it! Mai please be okay._

The moment I broke through the door I froze because of what I saw. Mai was huddled in a corner scratches covering her entire body, blood coming out her mouth and she was crying non stop. I ran over to her only to hear her saying something like it's not real yet at the same time it is or something like that.

"Mai? Mai are you okay." I asked worried. She didn't answer me and that made me worry even more.

As I reached out to shake her Lin stopped me by saying "Noll don't touch her!"

I spun around to come face to face with him. He pulled me away from Mai before I could defy him. "And why not?" I asked.

"Because if you do you will experience every single thing she just experienced. And knowing Mai she would rather you not do such a thing." he replied looking down cast. "All we can do is wait until she realises we're here."

"Lin? Naru?" hearing this snapped our attention from the rest of the group back to Mai. It seemed as if she realised we were there but she still looked like she was hysterical.

"Mai are you alright? What happened?" I asked returning to her side instantly before anyone could stop me. "Miss Matsuzaki please look at her wounds."

"No." Mai said before Miss Matsuzaki could move.

"And why not?" Miss Matsuzaki asked Mai.

"Because you can't heal wounds of the past. They'll disappear by morning." she replied.

"Mai can you tell us what happened?" Gene asked helping her off the floor and over to the bed.

When Mai sat down she jumped back up giving a cry of surprise and fear. She made it over to me in two seconds flat and stared at the bed as if it was going to attack her or something. Getting an idea I told Lin top use his shiki and search the bed. He did at once and one of the shiki brought out a piece of paper with an ancient language written on it.

"Do you know what it is ,Lin?" I asked.

"No." he replied.

"It's a curse of sorts." Mai's quiet voice spoke out.

We all turned and looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's a spell but at the same time a curse. It's a curse because it makes you relive all the bad experiences of your past but it's also a spell because it only works if someone is a sleep and it's underneath the bed." she said answering my question much to our horror.

"So you mean..." Konnie and Yuel started out.

"I relived every single bad case I ever went on. That includes EPR and SPR. I saw Urado ,and Vexin." she said giving us an example causing everyone to gasp.

"Mai you are to sleep in your sister's room for the rest of the night." I told her. "We should go back to sleep and finish this in the morning."

Everyone agreed and headed back to their rooms. I looked back one more time and saw Mimori trying to help Mai up. "Here let me help." I said picking Mai up bridal style. Mimori just glared at me picking up a couple of her things before we too left the room. As we made our way to Mimori's room Mai whispered in my ear "Thank you. I don't know if I told you or not but I do forgive you. And I still love you."

Hearing that caused me to blush and resulted in Mimori glaring at me again. I sighed thinking _What have I done to make Mai's sister to hate me?_ As I left Mai with Mimori I noticed a shadow moving across the hall. Following it I saw a creature that looked half wolf half kitsune and as I was going to go get Lin it spoke. "You're Naru aren't you?"

"Yes, why do you ask." I answered ,curious to know why he was looking for me.

"What I have to say concerns Mai." This caught my attention.

"Alright you have my attention." I replied making sure I had an escape route if necessary.

"Don't worry I will not cause the one Mai loves any harm. I just want to protect her but can't." he started looking from side to side and sniffing the air to see if any one was there.

"Continue."

"I can't protect her because I'm the keeper of dreams and nightmares but I want to. And the only way I can do that is by telling you to never leave her side."

While I was thinking on what he said I didn't notice that he got up and was now in front of me that was until he spoke "Will you do me a favor?"

"Depends." I replied.

"Will you tell Mai that it's not real but at the same time it is. Also tell her that Makoto wishes her all the luck she has." and with that said he disappeared but his voice lingered a little more. "Oh and by the way check the doors in the morning."


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter seemed to take forever! I hope you enjoy it. I think that part of it is hilarious.**

* * *

~The Next Morning~Still Naru's P.O.V.~

I awoke earlier than I normally would have and remembering what Makoto had said ,I went to check on the doors. I didn't notice anything wrong with the doors. Thinking that maybe there was something on the outside I reached out to open them only to be shocked. Pulling my hand back I noticed a strange symbol. _I'll ask Lin later. _

I walked around the house thinking on what transpired last night. _This shifter is targeting only Mai. Why? He should have noticed me when I was with her but he didn't. Is he aware of us?_ (That was a stupid thought.)_ He'd have to know that we're here since we can't leave._

When I arrived at base I heard arguing. _Must be EPR arguing with Mai on whether or not they can stay. Well they're lucky._

"Come on Mai. Please let us stay. You were attacked last night and we want to get back at what ever it was that attacked you!" Sheng replied. _You're not the only one. I bet the rest of SPR feels the same way. _

"I'm not changing my mind." was all she said.

"Well you're going to have to change your mind." I stated making her whirl around and glare at me.

"And why would I be doing that?" she asked.

"That would be because we can't leave there is some odd symbol blocking the door." I replied receiving an odd look from Mai before she suddenly dashed out of the room.

By the time she came back she was ash white and cursing under her breath. "So my suspicion is correct." she said.

"And what would that be?" Lidia asked.

"That foul play has been dealt."

"By the ghost?" Lidia asked.

"For one thing there is no ghost, I distinctly remember saying that before. The doors being sealed shut and my nightmare curse wasn't because of a shifter. It was caused by a human. Someone from within this room or someone has gotten in the house and is helping the shifter." she replied.

I noticed Lidia for some reason froze for a second before she spoke out. "What do you mean by that? Do you have proof a human did it or are you accusing someone for your own folly."

"What folly? And a shifter can't touch any form of a spell or curse because if they do they'll burst into flames and be gone forever."

"So if a shifter were to touch a spell or curse it be like us exorcising a spirit." John clarified.

Mai just nodded causing us all to become horrified. "Is there any other way to destroy a shifter?" I asked hoping there was another way.

She looked around the room at everyone and sighed. "Yes there is but no one will like it."

"We'll be the judge of that." Ayako huffed and I nodded.

"It means that I would have to use my powers with out help and hope that I don't die before I can successfully destroy him. My chances of dieing before or after destroying him are twenty percent possible."

I stood corrected. I don't think anyone would like that.

"I'm up for that." came the voice of Lidia.

"Hmmm? So you're willing for me to take the chance of dieing are you?" Mai replied with a dark look in her eyes.

"Oh by the way Mai. I was asked to tell you something." I started as she started to leave the room.

She turned and walked back to the table full with the monitors on top letting me know she was listening.

"Some creature by the name of Makoto said 'it's not real but at the same time it is.' " at this her head snapped up so fast that I thought she broke it.

"Did he look half wolf half kitsune?"

"Yes and he also said he wishes you the best of luck."

"Hmmm." was all she said as she left. "I'll be back I want to inspect the doors some more."

~Mai's P.O.V.~

_I wonder if they noticed Lidia's behavior. I know it was someone from within the house because I set up barriers outside._

While I was inspecting the doors I noticed not only was there a purple aura but a light blue one too. I realized then on how I could find out who was behind the curse. I rushed back to base surprising everyone in there. They looked at me real worried when I was searching for the one person I needed.

"Lin! Do you still have the spell-curse?" I asked out of breath.

"Yes I do. I was hoping to translate it." he replied.

"Let me see it." I demanded.

When he handed me the paper I went to the middle of the room and requested that everyone stand back. Once they did so I chanted a couple of words in the kitsune language and the paper started to glow a purple and light blue aura.

"WHAT THE HELL? What in the world did you do!" Monk cried earning many nods.

"I revealed the contents aura. The purple shows that it was meant for evil intentions and the blue is the aura of the person who cast it." I replied.

"Oh."everyone replied.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to part take in a spell." I stated earning a couple of glares.

"What do you mean?" Lidia asked a little to sweetly.

"The spell I'll be casting will reveal your aura. It's so I can prove no one in here tampered with the doors or gave me my nightmare." I replied lieing on the last part.

"But how would we know whether or not that what we see is our true aura. How do we know you can't change the color?" Lidia snarled.

"That's impossible. No one can mess with one's aura. The color of the a person's aura comes from the soul. To change the color one would have to change the soul. And before you say anything else no two people have the exact same color of auras." Lin spoke up earning a killer glare from Lidia and a silent thanks from me.

"Will everyone accept?"

Everyone nodded even Lidia but her's was a little reluctant. _Suspicious. She's acting even more strange._

"Okay I'll need one at a time. I'll start with Naru."

I chanted a couple more words from the kitsune language and Naru's aura appeared around him. His was a Caribbean green color ,which totally surprised me I was expecting black. Next was Gene his was a Claret color. Mimori was up and her's was Chocolate (traditional). Lin's was Classic rose. Madoka's was Congo pink. Uncle Tezu's Dark Candy Apple red. Sheng's Dark khaki. Ayako's Dark magenta. Masako's Dark Slate grey. Eliza's Deep chestnut. Luella's English lavender. Yuel's Fandango. Konnie's Folly (yes folly is a color!). Matthew's Fuzzy Wuzzy (bwahahaha these are some funny colors!). Martin's Gold (metallic). Commisioner's Halaya ube (who the hell came up with these colors?) Monk's Jasper. Annie's Kobbie. Yasu's Light carmine pink. _I totally saw that one coming. It explains a lot and yet at the same time disturbing._

When it came to Lidia she was fidgeting. "What about your aura?" she asked.

"Mine? It's mint green. It can be seen every time I use my powers. Are you ready?"

She nodded and I continued. Her aura didn't shock me but it everyone else. Her aura was light blue.

"LIDIA!" Annie cried.

* * *

**The colors I used in this chapter are real colors. If you don't believe me google list of colors and click the Wikipedia site. Oh here are some other colors I thought of using because they were funny : Mardi Gras , Mantis, Meat brown, Medium taupe, Naples yellow, Radical red, Razzle-dazzle rose, Rose bonbon, and Ruber. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

~General P.O.V.~

"LIDIA!" several people shouted in disbelief.

"Why?" was all Mai asked after putting up the spell-curse.

Lidia looked real pissed since Mai didn't look the least bit surprised. "Um Mai you don't look surprised." Commisioner observed.

"That's because I'm not. I noticed she had been acting strange. So when I went to examine the doors again I noticed a piece of clothing stuck to the door. Pulling it out I realized it was Lidia's and when I looked at the aura surrounding it, it was the same as the aura mixed in with the purple. And technically I didn't have enough proof to base an accusation on. I then realized that if Lin had kept the spell-curse I could prove my theory correct. Now my only question is why." Mai replied watching Lidia just in case she tried to leave.

Everyone ,even Naru and Lin, were astonished. Well Lidia wasn't astonished she was pissed at being found out. "Why? Is that what your asking? It's because your a witch! YOU PUT A SPELL ON _**MY **_OLLIE POP MAKING HIM LOVE ONLY YOU!" she yelled at Mai.

"One: no one can make Naru do something he truly does not want to do. Two: when I first told him that I loved him he rejected me truly believing I didn't. And three: did you make a deal with the shifter?" Mai asked ignoring the fact that Lidia yelled at her.

SMACK!

Lidia smacked Mai so hard her mouth started bleeding (bad choice). "Quit your lieing! I've known Naru for two years and you a couple of days! And I don't have to tell you if I made a deal with the shifter or not!"

Mai just looked at her and wiped off the blood coming from the corner of her mouth before she back-handed Lidia so hard she fell on the floor with a bleeding and bewildered look. This action stunned everyone in the room. "_Listen you spoiled brat! I worked with Naru for two and a half years. I'm not lieing when I said that stuff. And if you don't cut your crap out I will refuse to help you. If you make a deal with a shifter and fail to complete that deal your soul is dragged down past hell and into Hates! Another thing stop with that Olli pop crap! No one finds it amusing._" Mai snarled. (told ya not a smart choice)

Lidia was frightened at how furious Mai was and that there was a possibility of her dieing (good :D). "Y-y-yes-s I-I m-ma-ade a d-dea-al with the s-sh-hifter." she sobbed out.

"Let me see your left hand." Mai commanded and Lidia obeyed (good girl. She grew half a brain cell). On Lidia's left hand was a small faded circle.

"What! It was darker this morning." As Lidia finished speaking the circle broke into many little sparkles and she began to fade herself.

"SHIT!" Mai cried trying to grab a hold of Lidia ,but it was to late she had already disappeared. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong with her disappearing? She was nothing but a nuscense." Masako said coming up to stand next to her. "You shouldn't feel guilty at what you said."

"I don't feel guilty." Mai started but was interrupted.

"Then why did you try to grab her?" Yuel asked.

"Because she's the only one who can take off the barriers on all the doors leading outside. The shifter must have known she would fail." Mai replied.

"Oh. By the way Mai what language was that when you reveled our auras?" Yasu asked earning several nods of agreement.

"It was the language of the kitsune."

"Where did you learn such a language?" Ayako cried out while the rest of SPR gasped in amazement.

"I've always known it."

"What do you mean?" John stated gaining some what of his composure back.

"Oh that's right you guys don't know. I'm also able to understand any language I wish."

"Wait what?!" Lin gave a uncharacteristic out burst.

"So you can understand any language you want by choice?! Like it has an on and off switch." Gene said gaining new respect for her.

"If you put it that way yes."

"Holy cow!" Ayako and Monk said in unison.

"Now the question is how do we get out of here?" Martin stated/asked looking around the room.

While everyone was thinking Luella spoke up. "This doesn't even seem real." Mai realized something when Luella said that.

"That's it." she cried out. "It's not real yet at the same time it is!"

"Huh?" everyone replied causing Mai to roll her eyes and Naru to smirk.

"Hey don't act like we're stupid!" Ayako and Monk yelled looking at each other after word.

"Well maybe the old hag is ,but I'm not." Monk said instantly earning a smack to the head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU STUPID MONK!" Ayako screeched.

"Please explain." John said trying to stop the sudden outburst between Monk and Ayako.

* * *

**What can I say? I created Lidia as a character that got in the way of Naru's and Mai's relationship but ended up hating her myself so I had her disappear. Because how _dare_ she hit our favorite heroine! Haha. Wonder what Mai meant by 'it's not real yet at the same time it is'?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

"What I mean is astral projection!" I cried out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

To my amazement they still didn't get it. Sigh "Okay it's like this a spirit is the soul of someone who has died right. Well the spirit is real. When one astral projects they say the spirit is separated from the body but that's not true because for the spirit to fully separate from the body that would mean the person died." I answered hoping they would get it.

"In other words that means what?" Monk asked. _They still don't get! And they called me stupid. Even Naru ,Gene ,and Lin don't get it._ I could have and should have face palmed then.

"It means that when one astral projects they aren't there yet at the same time they are. It's like Makoto said 'it's not real yet at the same time it is'." I explained further. This time they got it. "I'm gonna astral project and try to remove the seals..."

"Something tells me you're not telling us every thing." Sheng said looking at me.

"The shifter more than likely will attack either me physically or astrally during the time I try to take the seals away. So we'll be dealing with him today." I replied looking away. "Lin can you make some simple curses? Ayako ,Monk, Uncle Tezu, and Masako do you think you could make some spells?" They all nodded.

"Good now when you complete them hang them on the walls. I'm going to go and prepare."

I heard footsteps in the distance behind ,when I turned around I saw Naru running towards me. "Mai! Wait."

"What is it Naru?"

"Putting up those spells and curses will make it to where he has to attack you spiritually! Don't you know..." I silenced him with a kiss on the lips. The kiss was short and sweet.

"I know. I know that if he kills me on the astral plane then I die in the real world too." I replied sadly.

"Then why would you take the risk?" he asked concern written all over his face.

"Because it's the only way we can deal with him right now."

"Please... please be careful. I really do love you and I don't want to lose you. When I found out from the others that they didn't know where you were or if you were okay I wanted to stop the investigation and search for you." he told me while bringing me into a hug. I probably was blushing like no other but I didn't care as long as I could be with him a few more minutes.

"Well I'm glad you didn't or other wise you wouldn't have found me." I said with a sly smile.

He smiled softly before it was replaced with a frown. "Mai after this is over would you come back to SPR if I were to reopen it?"

I was totally floored. It would be great if that were to happen but what about EPR? I can't abandon them again but I really want to work with Naru and everyone again! Naru was just standing there patiently waiting for my answer and when I was about to voice my inner turmoil Sheng appeared.

"Ah there you are! We got all the spells and curses up. Tezu wants to know if your ready?" he asked with a menacing glare at Naru.

I nodded before turning to walk away. I noticed that neither one of the boys were moving. "Come on you two I need you both in the room so I can astral project safely." I half lied but what can I say I didn't want them fighting.

_I thought Sheng liked Mimori? I mean every time I saw him with a loving expression it was when he was around Mimori. _I thought that all the way to base before it struck me. _Oh no he must have mixed us up! Hmmm this makes me wonder if Mimori likes Sheng._

"Let's get this started. When I say I'm going to astral project no one can be near me and no one can talk to me. If anyone does either it will fail." I said as I came into base. "Before I start I need to talk to Naru and uncle Tezu in the hall please."

Once in the and after I made sure no one was listening in I spoke. "Okay I don't know how well this will turn out but I will be using my powers while astral projecting. The effects will be totally different from when I use them normally. I more than likely will collapse from exhaustion but just in case I want one of you to call an ambulance. Is that alright."

Naru didn't say anything instead he just looked away but I can't say the same for my uncle. He looked pissed. "If it's that dangerous then why do it in the first place."

"In the position we are in it's the only way. I'm telling the two of you because I knew you guys wouldn't freak out as bad as the others would. Please I'm counting on you two!"

"Fine." Uncle Tezu replied looking defeated yet mad at the same time. Naru just nodded.

"Oh Uncle Tezu I need to talk to you before we go back. Naru could you go back first? Oh and please don't tell them anything." I asked with a pleading look and I could have sworn I saw him blush.

After he left uncle Tezu spoke. "He likes you doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"And do you like him?"

"Yes."

"This what you wanted to talk about." he stated looking at me with soft eyes before they were replaced with a mischievous glint. "Well I suppose Konnie and I can give you another one of those talks."

"NO! ...I mean no thank you. I'm not talking about _**that**_. I do love him and he says he loves me but..."

"But what?" he asked gently prodding me.

"He asked me if he were to reopen SPR in Japan if I would come back."

"Oh. What did you say in response?"

"I wasn't able to say anything because Sheng came and told us you all had finished. I would love to go back and be with the others but..."

"But you don't want to leave us. Right?"

"Yes." I replied looking down at my feet.

"Take some time and think on it. I know I wont be offended because you are your own person. Besides you've never really been one to stick around English things for very long especially when your parents were alive. You were always in the Cherry Blossom garden back home. I think Japan has been calling you. Is that all you have to say?" I nodded and he said "Good let's go back be for they wonder what has happened to us. And besides the sooner this case is over the sooner you can think on what you want to do."

I looked at his retreating form thinking _Was Japan really my home even back then?... Yes it was but I still don't want to leave everyone at EPR!_

"Okay I'm going to be astral projecting now."

When everyone stepped back I started the process. Once away from my body I noticed everyone staring at worriedly. Confused I looked at my body which was now slouched down. _How sightly._ This also made me laugh because I remembered that they haven't seen this way of astral projection. Leaving the room I noticed all the different auras. I had to mentally slap myself for getting off track. _So far so good._

"Hello _Miss Taniyama_." a cold voice rang out.

Whirling around I came face to face with none other than the shifter. _So it begins._

* * *

**There will probably be only one more chapter. I'm sad! The story is almost over! But I'm happy too because that means I can start the sequel soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello this is the last chapter of Mai's Secret Past. But fear not I will be starting the sequel soon.**

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

"Well ,well aren't we a total pain in the ass." the shifter said trying to slash my face. I dodged but he managed to get my shoulder. _Shit. Oh uncle Tezu is going to kill me if I survive this since I didn't tell the damage I take here will appear on my physical body._

"You're one to talk!" I said completing a round-house kick wich caught his jaw.

"Why you little brat."

~With everyone else.~ Naru's P.O.V.~

All I could do is watch as Mai astral projected and hope that all went well. I didn't even notice her uncle come up and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. Mai has been through much worse." he said.

"I know ,but that doesn't mean she should have to face this alone." I replied.

"You like my niece more than in a friendship relationship don't you?"

"Yes ,sir. Your niece has captured my heart. I love her so much that I would give up ghost hunting if it was the only way I could guarantee her safety." I replied not looking at him ,but I did notice out of the corner of my eyes my parents, Lin, Madoka, and Gene were gaping at me. I wasn't all that shocked or puzzled at their reaction being as nothing before has made me willing to give up ghost hunting.

Tezu must have seen their reactions because he smiled kindly and said "Well my niece likes you too. I haven't ever seen her so stressed out on making a decision. She wants to go back to be with you and the rest of SPR ,but at the same time she doesn't want to leave us. She says that she would feel like she's abandoning us by doing that. I believe you all to be acceptable when it comes to her safety. Besides I believe her heart has always belonged in Japan."

I was going to say something when we heard horrified gasps. Looking at what everyone was gasping at I saw that Mai had a couple of deep gashes on her shoulder. "What?"

"I thought she would be safe while astral projecting. No one is near her." Mimori cried in distraught.

"She must have had a run in with the shifter." Matthew said.

Sheng moved to go and clean the wounds but I stopped him. "Stop! What do you think your doing?"

"I think I'm going to clean her wounds." he said moving towards Mai.

I grabbed him before saying "No you're not. Mai said no one was to go near her while she's astral projecting."

"And who died and made you..."

"Sheng that's enough. He's right about what Mai said and I'm ordering you as the assistant manager to stay put. That goes for the rest of EPR as well."

Sheng glared at me before turning his back on me. "SPR is to stay put also." I said glaring at them.

_Mai, please be okay_. Little did I know how much trouble she was in.

~Back to Mai~Mai's P.O.V.~

_Damn it I can't keep this up!_ All I was doing is dodging and getting hurt. It wasn't until we were near the front entrance that I came up with an idea.

"Hahaha. You might as well give up!"

_Just a little bit more. _I thought as dodged him once more. _Yes right here is good._

I wasn't able to dodge him this time. He struck me in the middle of my stomach. "It looks like your time is up little girl! It looks like I win." he said smiling sadistically.

I just smiled back while grabbing his arm that was still in my stomach and said "That's what you think!"

The shifter realized a little to late and I used my powers on him destroying him forever. At the same time I disintegrated the seals.

~Back with the group~ General P.O.V.~

The group was getting more and more anxious after they saw a wound appear on Mai's stomach.

"Uncle Tezu we need to call an ambulance!" Mimori cried looking real desperate.

Tezu just shook his head and said "Not yet." He too was just as worried as everyone else but he had a promise to keep and he was going to keep it.

"But..." a couple of people started until they saw Mai starting to move.

*Cough* *Cough*

"MAI!" Naru cried rushing to her side ignoring the glares from a couple of people (Cough ,Mimori, Cough, Sheng).

"Hey. The seals and the shifter no longer exist." she said before collapsing in Naru's arm.

"Tezu!" Naru shouted.

Tezu came in the room seeing that Mai collapsed and said "The ambulance is on the way. Don't worry she'll pull through. She's not going to want to leave us."

~Mai's Dream~

_Where...where am I?_ I thought looking around the ever darkness.

"Princess." a voice called out.

"Sweetheart." another voice joined the first.

_Wait I know those voices!_

"Mom! Dad!" I cried as they materialized in front of me. I ran and gave them a big hug each.

"Hey there." dad said with a big smile.

"Hi." mom said with just as big of a smile. "Good job sweety. Now it's time for you to go back."

"Huh?"

"You need to go back to everyone in EPR and SPR." dad replied with a small sad smile.

"Thank you for setting us free. It's time for us to move on." mom stated before I could reply to dad.

I looked heart-broken and was heart-broken. "But I want to stay with you two a little bit more! And...and *sniffle* I don't know what to do *sniffle* Naru's back and he said he loves me and wants me to join SPR again but what *sniffle* about everyone else?"

~In the hospital room~ General P.O.V.~

It had been four hours since Mai passed out and two hours since her surgery but she had yet to wake up. The only willing people (more like stubborn) to stay by her side no matter what were Tezu and Naru.

Tezu was sitting staring out the window and Naru was sitting on Mai's right holding her hand hoping she would wake up soon.

Everyone had just entered the room from lunch when Mai shot up tears streaming from her face.

"Mai!?" Naru said as she launched herself onto him.

"Their gone!" she wailed/whispered (how's that even possible?)

"Who's gone, Mai?" Tezu asked.

"Mom and Dad. They've passed on now." she said still crying.

"It'll be okay. I'm going to go get a doctor now that you've awakened." Tezu replied before he left.

"Hey there ,Mai! It's good to see you again you had us all worried there for a little bit." Monk said with a solom face.

Mai finally noticed everyone in the room and let go of Naru blushing scarlet. She looked at Masako and saw her smiling sweetly at her while holding John's hand. John was blushing and looking in another direction. Mai then looked around the room and saw all of the semi-relieved faces. When Sheng was going to say something the door opened revealing a doctor and Tezu.

"Alright Miss Taniyama we'll be doing a couple of tests before we determine if you can go home." the doctor said strolling over to her. After the tests he said. "You can go home but I advise you to take it easy. Especially since you were attacked by a bear."

Mai shot a glance at Tezu and Naru after the doctor and said "A bear?"

"What? It was the easiest thing to think of." Tezu replied.

"And an excuse that made sense." Naru added shooting a glare towards some of the members of SPR.

"Now Mai before we take you home I have one thing to ask you." Tezu said earning surprised and curious glances from everyone in the room.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

"EPR or SPR?"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this story! I'll post the sequel soon. The sequels name will be Decisions aren't always easy!**


End file.
